Orphanage Little Girl
The unnamed orphanage girl is a character who originated from the anime Elfen Lied & a minor villain. Despite the fact that she "befriended" Lucy, she later betrays her in which is highly considered by many fans stating that she really is a villain, being responsible for turning Lucy into a psychopath. Her villainy still remains questionable, whether if it was on purpose or Lucy was just hallucinating about her. Elfen Lied Little is known about the girl's origins but she is first shown "befriending" Lucy by protecting & aiding her against the bullies. Lucy trusted her at first since she consider her a true friend & after a few days later, Lucy introduces her pet puppy to her & then told her to keep it a secret. She later realized she had not nearly enough food to feed it, and thus went to the human girl for help out of necessity. She made a promise to Kaede not to tell anyone about the animal, knowing full well that if she did, the puppy would most likely be tortured as well. However, this is later proven to be a mistake as she later told the bullies about Lucy's puppy by questioning, the girl was loose-lipped or she is possibly working for them all along to expose Lucy's secret so that they can make fun of her by betraying her later. As Lucy enters the room, she is shocked to see Tomoo bringing the puppy with him alongside with the girl & she is forced to watch Tomoo kill the innocent puppy. The girl is then revealed by her betrayal by doing an enigmatic evil grin, which is high questionable to be either an illusion on Lucy's mind or she really did it on purpose. Lucy enraged by this, loses control of her vertors thus killing everyone in the room including the girl by being mutilated. Although she already died, the girl still appears as a hallucination in Lucy's mind tormenting her. Gallery Traitor Girl Evil Grin.JPG|The girl's enigmatic evil grin Lucy kills bullies.jpg|The girl's death Trivia *The orphanage girl, alongside with the bullies are very similar to Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan, both bullied the protagonist turning them into psychopaths, both are later killed by the protagonist as a revenge & both later appeared as hallucinations in the protagonist's mind. Like Chris Hargensen in the 2002 version of Carrie, both somewhat show a huge regret on ruining the protagonist's life only to be forced by their allies (The girl was horrified when Tomoo killed the puppy & stated it has gone too far, only to be scolded by the latter who stated it was her fault for telling them while Chris was having second thoughs on pranking Carrie by dropping pig's blood on her, only to be forced by Billy). **Also, many fans don't believe that the two have standards. *Many fans have highly hated the orphanage girl, in which many opinions believed that she really did betray Lucy on purpose, thus being nicknamed "Traitor Girl". *Much like bullies, she also had a slightly chance to be a serial killer or presumingly, a master manipulating swindler. *There are many theories that are believed about the orphanage girl's occupation, stating that she could be either loose-lipped, a master manipulator, a trickster or she could have been actually friends with the bullies in which she only pretended to befriend Lucy so that they can bully her even more. *The girl's enigmatic grin still remains a mystery & it is unknown whether if the smile is real or just an illusion on Lucy's mind. In the manga, the grin is very unclear while in the anime, the grin is fully clear in which many people believed that she did betray Lucy on purpose. *This girl almost bears a younger striking resemblance to Yuka, Kouta's cousin & Lucy's love rival though both Yuka and the girl are different in personality. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Elfen Lied Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villainesses Category:Nameless Villains Category:Jerks Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Minor Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Successful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fan Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers